


Dan's Secret

by MaeTaurus



Series: Dan's Porn Blog [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan has a secret porn blog and after much request, finally films a video with his new Aneros toy.





	1. Dan's Aneros

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post made by [imnotinclinedtomaturity](http://imnotinclinedtomaturity.tumblr.com/) and [sleeplessnightwithphan](http://sleeplessnightwithphan.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Also shout out to [chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who read over this for me and made sure I actually made sense.
> 
> Here's the link to [the toy](https://www.aneros.com/vice.html) I mentioned and here's the link to [the outfit](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07D9J1L8L/ref=cm_sw_r_tw_dp_U_x_PcMxBb950172) mentioned.
> 
> You can also read the fic on [my Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/176447669680/dans-aneros).

“Dan, you got another package!” Phil called as he walked back inside after signing for the package.

Dan looked up from his computer and grinned. “Thanks,” he said when Phil handed it to him.

Phil sat back down on the opposite side of the sofa. “You’ve been getting a lot of packages recently. Is it for a video?”

“Uh yeah, some of it is,” Dan said, not wanting to go into detail since he couldn’t actually tell Phil what it was. He put his laptop on the coffee table, not bothering to close it, then grabbed the box and went down the hall to his bedroom.

Once he was safely in his room and the door was locked, Dan opened the package. Inside was an anime school girl cosplay outfit, complete with skirt, tie, and stockings.

Dan had been planning a new, highly requested video for his porn blog. A month ago he’d gotten a new toy called the Aneros Vice, a hands free prostate massager, that he’d used many times and would be the main feature of the video.

He was looking forward to finally being able to film the video and thankfully Phil had plans with his brother that day so Dan would have the house to himself. It would take a lot of explaining if Phil found him masturbating with a camera pointed at his bed.

He heard a knock at the door. “Dan? I’ll be leaving soon,” Phil said through the door.

“Be out in a second,” he called back. Dan closed the box back up and slid it under his bed before opening his door. “When will you be back?” Dan asked, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil shrugged and placed his hands on Dan’s hips. “Not really sure, probably not till late though. I’ll text you.”

Dan pouted a little. He was glad Phil was going out so he could use his new toy but he also hated being away from his boyfriend, even if it was just for half a day.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you fall asleep,” Phil said softly before leaning in and pecking Dan’s lips.

This made Dan smile and he kissed Phil back softly. “Okay, have fun. Tell Martyn I said hello.”

He smiled and hugged Dan. “I will. See you later, I love you.” Phil pulled back and kissed Dan once more before leaving.

“Love you too,” Dan said, sighing softly as he watched Phil walk down the hall.

Once he heard the front door close Dan went back to his bedroom, not bothering to lock the door this time since he was alone. He already missed Phil but he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on setting everything up to film.

Over the last couple weeks Dan had purchased new items, the toy was one of them but he’d also gotten a new outfit to wear. Dan didn’t often dress up but since it was such a requested video, he wanted to buy something nice for his followers to enjoy.

He got the costume and toy from under his bed and put the outfit on. The costume didn’t come with stockings but Dan already owned many pairs since he often wore them for other videos and just around the house.

Dan finished preparing his room to film which involved closing the blinds, taking his iconic duvet off his bed both to avoid having as much to clean and so people wouldn’t recognize it and realize it was him. He also got the tripod and box lights from the gaming room, setting everything up at the end of his bed.

Dan loved having a porn blog. He usually posted photos of himself in his underwear when he’d first wake up hard, or the aftermath of masturbating. There had even been a few times where Dan had been able to post pictures he’d gotten help from Phil with, like the time Phil had decided to keep Dan plugged for a day, or the time Phil had punished him by putting him in a cock cage for a whole week as a punishment. Dan would take photos and say his boyfriend was punishing him again. He’d never been able to post pictures with Phil though, which he often got asked to do, but Dan was too embarrassed and afraid to tell Phil about his secret blog.

He first started the blog before he’d even met Phil. It started off as a way for Dan to meet more people like him, young men who weren’t straight. He’d been confused about his sexuality and his blog had been an outlet for him, a way to explore and experiment with his sexuality without worrying about being judged. He got hate, of course, but at the end of the day nobody knew who he was so it didn’t much matter what they thought of him.

By the time he finally had everything ready, Dan was already half hard just from the excitement of it. He pressed record on the camera then lay down on his stomach on the bed, checking the viewfinder to make sure he was in frame and in focus. Dan had zoomed in so the camera only showed between his back and his thighs, only getting small portions of the background.

Dan grabbed some lube and quickly stretched himself out, not needing to do much since he and Phil had sex less than twelve hours before. He rubbed more lube on the toy then slowly and carefully pushed it in. It was fairly thick for a vibrator but obviously had nothing on Phil.

He arranged himself so his cock was nestled between the back of his thighs, pointed towards the camera. Dan pulled the skirt up slightly to uncover half his ass so the toy was visible. He took a few deep breaths to let himself relax before he turned the vibrations on.

“Fuck,” Dan swore under his breath. The toy was already pressed right against his prostate and the vibrations were always a bit intense at first. Dan squirmed a little as he got used to the toy. It wasn’t long before he was letting out soft moans and whimpers as his muscles contracted and twitched around the toy.

The thing Dan loved most about his Aneros Vice was that it wasn’t made to make him have a quick orgasm, it was meant to make the experience last much longer. It was a slow build up to orgasm, which to Dan made it that much better. It took some practice to get used to having to contract his muscles around it, but after a few tries Dan finally got the hang of it and the first orgasm he’d had from the toy had been hands down one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and that was saying something.

Nearly two hours later Dan felt his orgasm approaching. He was so lost in pleasure that he hadn’t noticed his phone lighting up on the bedside table when Phil texted him saying he’d be home soon. Dan also didn’t hear the front door opening, or Phil’s footsteps as he walked down the hall.

Dan whimpered and gripped the sheets, his hands down by his sides. He gasped as his orgasm finally hit him. Dan’s whole body shook from the intensity of it and he let out a stream of loud moans and cries.

Once his orgasm finished making its way through his body, Dan reached back to turn the toy off. His eyes widened when he saw Phil standing in the doorway. “Holy fuck Phil, how long have you been there?”

“A few minutes,” Phil answered. “That was a very intense orgasm, bear. I’m glad I got here in time to enjoy the show. Although something tells me I would’ve been able to see it later.” He glanced at the camera then back at Dan, raising an eyebrow.

“I- I can explain,” Dan stuttered, half from nerves and half because he was still recovering. “I um- I…”

Phil walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and kissed Dan softly, a way of telling Dan he wasn’t angry. “I’m assuming that you weren’t filming this for me?”

Dan bit his lip and shook his head, knowing Phil would know if he lied. “No, it wasn’t for you.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Phil asked, his voice even and soft.

“Ten years,” he answered. He couldn’t look Phil in the eye, worried he’d see judgement written on Phil’s face.

Phil nodded. “Okay. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I- I guess I thought you’d judge me. Say I’m weird or try and convince me to stop.”

“Is it something you enjoy?” Phil asked. When Dan nodded he asked another question, “Why?”

Dan sighed. He carefully sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs. “It’s the one place online where I don’t have to hide. I can be completely open and honest and just be me. I don’t have to worry about people judging me or kink shaming me or calling me names. I mean I get that sometimes but not nearly as much as I do everywhere else online.”

Phil listened to Dan, wanting to understand. “I get that, it’s like a safe place for you. But why do you like sharing this kind of stuff specifically? I’m not judging you, I’m just curious.”

“I guess at first I did it because I was just curious… And- I mean I like the attention but that’s not really why I kept doing it. I just liked the way it made me feel. It made me feel sexy and cute and good about myself. Even when I post stuff like this where I’m in a skirt, people don’t judge me for it and it makes me feel validated I guess.” Dan sighed and looked down. “It’s weird, I know.”

“No, Dan I don’t want to make you feel bad about this.” Phil moved closer to Dan and cupped his cheek, gently tilting his head so he could see his face. “I guess I am a bit jealous that others get to see you like this, but I’m still the only one that gets to touch you and that’s what I care about more. If having a porn blog makes you happy then I support it.”

Dan’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Really?”

Phil nodded. “Of course, bear. I just have one more question.”

Dan finally looked up at Phil. “What is it?”

“Can I join in next time?”


	2. Phil's First Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking in on Dan filming a video for his porn blog, Phil decides to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out (as always) to [chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) for reading over my fics and making sure it’s coherent. Also a shout out to an anon I got a couple months ago asking me to do a feminization kink. I hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/176635152290/phils-first-film)

“Wait, really?” Dan asked, not entirely sure if Phil was serious.

Phil nodded. “Yes, really. I’d love to join in next time you film yourself. If that’s okay of course.”

“Yes yes fuck yes please,” Dan answered quickly, smiling at him. “I’d love that, and so would everyone else. I constantly get people asking me why you don’t film with me.”

“Oh really?” he asked with a smirk.

Dan shoved Phil playfully and giggled. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Phil pushed Dan down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He grabbed Dan’s wrists and pinned them down above his head. “Tell me bear, what do your fans want to see me do to you?”

His eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips, not expecting to be shoved but not complaining. “Anything and everything. I think the two most requested things are seeing me get rimmed and seeing you pound me.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Phil murmured, his breath hot against Dan’s neck as he leaned down.

Dan whimpered softly and bucked his hips slightly.

Phil chuckled softly. “Look at you, already getting flustered and I haven’t even touched you yet. And after such a big orgasm too. Can’t believe you’re already desperate for more.”

“Please,” Dan whispered, whining when Phil sat up.

“You’re such a pretty girl, do you know that sweetheart? You look so adorable in your skirt.” Phil lifted the hem of the short skirt up. He ran both hands up Dan’s inner thighs, watching as Dan shivered. “Let’s clean up some then we can film something special to show everyone who you belong to.”

Dan nodded, blinking up at Phil wordlessly. “Yes please.”

Phil smiled and spread Dan’s legs. He grabbed the base of the toy still inside Dan and started to gently pull it out. He watched Dan’s face, watching as he relaxed and closed his eyes. Once the toy was most of the way out, Phil pushed it back in quickly.

“Phil!” Dan cried, his eyes flying open.

“What is it baby girl? Is your pussy sensitive?” Phil teased. He thrusted the toy a few more times, just to get Dan worked up. Once Dan started moaning, Phil took it out completely. He rubbed his thumb against Dan’s hole and licked his lips. “Mmm can’t wait to taste your wet pussy.”

Dan’s cock twitched as he started to get hard again. “Please, please Phil eat my pussy.”

He chuckled softly and smacked Dan’s ass gently. “Don’t worry, I will. But first let’s get you cleaned up and get some fresh sheets on the bed.” Phil stood up and turned the camera off, which was still filming at the end of the bed. He pulled Dan to the edge of the bed and undressed him. He removed each garment carefully, while making sure Dan knew just how hot he thought Dan was in the costume. Once he was undressed, Phil pulled Dan up. “You go have a shower then meet me in the kitchen; you should eat something before we start.”

Dan nodded and headed down the hall to shower.

While Dan showered, Phil changed the sheets on Dan’s bed. He put his outfit in the hamper then picked out a new outfit for Dan to wear, leaving it on the bed for him to put on when he got out. Phil moved the lights and camera into the dining room, deciding it would make what he wanted to do much easier.

When Dan got out of the shower he dried his hair then went to his bedroom, blushing a bit when he saw what Phil had left him to wear, a bright pink jockstrap. He put it on and then headed to the kitchen where Phil was waiting for him.

“You look so beautiful,” Phil said with a smile, handing Dan a bottle of water and some peanut butter crackers. “Eat up bear, you’ll need your energy.”

Dan smiled and nodded, hopping up onto the counter so he could sit while he ate.

Phil stood between Dan’s legs and rubbed his thighs and back gently. When Dan finished Phil helped him off the counter and started to lead him to the dining room.

“Wait, where are we going?” Dan asked, confused as to why they weren’t going back to his room.

He didn’t answer right away, just led Dan over to the table where he had the lights and camera set up.

“Oh,” Dan whispered, blushing deeply. He’d never filmed or taken photos anywhere else besides his bedroom.

Phil chuckled and stood behind Dan, his hands on Dan’s hips. “You’re going to be a good girl and bend over the table for me. I’m going to film some close ups of me eating your pretty pussy then I’m going to fuck you. How does that sound?”

He licked his lips and nodded. “Good, it sounds really good.”

“Good girl, now go get into position for me,” Phil said, smacking Dan’s ass gently. Once Dan was bent over the table, Phil adjusted the camera to get a better angle. He had it set up on the tripod next to him pointed at Dan’s ass to get the best view. He’d zoomed in a lot so his face wouldn’t be in shot apart from his cheek and tongue, that way nobody would know it was him. Phil grabbed a cushion from the sofa and put it down on the floor to kneel on so his knees wouldn’t hurt. “Ready for me?” Phil asked, pressing the record button.

Dan nodded and spread his legs. “Yes, I’m ready.” He gasped softly when he felt Phil’s tongue flick across his hole.

Phil blew gently onto Dan’s hole, smirking as Dan shivered and clenched. “Mmm such a delicious pussy,” he whispered. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk as much as normal but it was worth having to edit it out since he knew Dan had a big feminization kink.

It wasn’t long before Dan was squirming and writhing under Phil’s touches. Phil knew just how to make him feel good, knew all the right places to touch to get him worked up quickly. Soon Phil had two fingers inside Dan, spreading them apart so his tongue could go in between them and lick inside of Dan.

“Shit, Phil oh fuck I’m- I’m gonna, fuck so close,” Dan gasped out.

Phil smirked and curled one of his fingers, rubbing it against Dan’s prostate. He could feel Dan’s hole try to close around his fingers and tongue as his orgasm ran through him. Phil worked Dan through it, pulling his fingers out once it was finished but continuing to teasingly lick at his hole.

Dan’s orgasm hadn’t been nearly as intense as the one he’d had earlier but it was still incredible and made his legs shake.

“Coming untouched twice in one night? Think you can do it again?” Phil asked after he finally pulled back, now gently rubbing Dan’s calves to soothe him.

“I- I think so,” Dan whispered. “I want to try.” He turned his head to look at Phil and smiled at him.

Phil smiled back. “Alright gorgeous girl, how about you turn around and suck me off while you recover,” he suggested.

He nodded and once Phil stood up, Dan got down onto his knees, using the cushion Phil had gotten to kneel on. He rubbed his hand over the bulge in Phil’s skinny jeans and smirked. “Looks like someone really enjoyed themselves.”

“I’ve been hard since I walked in on you and watched you orgasm for the camera,” Phil smirked back, running his fingers through Dan’s hair.

Dan blushed and undid Phil’s jeans, pulling his dick out so he could properly stroke him.

Phil moaned at the contact and bucked his hips forward. Dan took that as a sign to hurry up so he licked his lips then leaned in and started sucking on Phil’s dick. Phil moaned again and tilted his head back. “Yes baby girl, show everyone how good you are at taking my cock down your throat.”

Dan started to bob his head forward and back over Phil’s dick, moaning around his length to give him more stimulation. He felt Phil’s grip tighten in his hair and pull his head back. He stilled himself, looking up at Phil and waiting. Dan put his hands on Phil’s thighs so he could tap out if he needed to.

“Such a good girl,” Phil cooed softly. He pulled back and rubbed his tip against Dan’s lips, getting precum on his mouth. Phil grabbed the back of Dan’s head with both of his hands and pulled his mouth forward onto his dick. He groaned as he kept going in further, going slow to make sure Dan was okay and give him time to adjust. Once he was fully in Dan’s mouth, Dan’s nose pressed against him, Phil paused, holding Dan in place.

Dan was already hard again, he loved when Phil took control like this and made him take his whole dick. Dan focused on keeping his breaths slow and even. When he was sure he could handle it, Dan looked up at Phil and moaned softly. He felt himself being pulled off almost entirely before Phil pulled his head back towards him. Dan moaned, louder this time, as Phil fucked his mouth.

Phil started to thrust his hips forward, meeting Dan halfway. He’d pause every few thrusts and hold Dan down on his cock, bringing him almost to his breaking point before he’d pull Dan back and let him catch his breath before starting again.

This continued for a few minutes before Phil let go of Dan’s hair. “Bend over the table, now,” Phil ordered. His voice was deep and demanding but his movements gentle as he reached down to pull Dan up onto his feet.

“Fuck,” Dan whimpered softly as Phil pushed on his back until he bent over the table. He heard a pop as Phil opened the bottle of lube, squirming as he listened to Phil rub some onto his dick.

“Gonna fuck your tight pussy,” he murmured, rubbing his dick against Dan’s hole. Phil started to push in, not going slow but watching Dan carefully to make sure he wasn’t in any pain. He paused once he was fully inside of Dan, letting him adjust for a second before he pulled back and snapped his hips forward quickly.

Dan cried out and arched his back. He bit his lip to try and keep himself quiet, not wanting to moan Phil’s name and have to edit it out.

Phil held Dan’s hips as he fucked him hard and fast, spanking him occasionally to make Dan whine. He put one hand on the small of Dan’s back and pushed him down while pulling his ass back, making Dan arch his back and stick his ass out more. Phil was able to go in deeper this way and he used it to his advantage.

Dan clawed at the table in front of him, desperate for something to grab but found nothing. Phil’s dick was hitting his prostate full on with each thrust and he was going so fast it felt like something was constantly rubbing it.

Before long Phil heard Dan let out a high pitched whimper, a telltale sign that he was close. He spanked Dan’s ass hard a few times and fucked him through his orgasm. Phil reached over to the camera and zoomed in more on Dan’s hole before pulling out. Phil stroked himself a couple times and moaned loudly as he came onto Dan’s hole. Phil groaned as he pushed back into Dan, pushing his cum into his hole.

Dan moaned at the feeling and closed his eyes, feeling satiated and worn out. He heard clicks of a camera and blushed when he realized Phil was taking photos of his hole with cum leaking out.

Phil turned the camera off and put his phone down. “Alright bear, let’s get you to bed,” he said softly, rubbing Dan’s back. He grabbed a cloth he’d gotten beforehand and cleaned Dan up, taking off the jockstrap so he could wipe off all his cum.

Dan whimpered softly and bucked into Phil’s hand as he finally got friction.

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan’s ass. “Such an eager little slut,” he teased. He finished cleaning Dan then helped him stand and took him to the bedroom, keeping his arm around Dan’s waist to help keep him upright.

Dan collapsed onto the bed, grateful that Phil had already put on clean sheets. He curled up and closed his eyes, ready to pass out.

Phil crawled into bed behind Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Dan back so his chest was flush against Dan’s back. Phil hooked his leg around Dan’s, tangling their legs together. “I can’t wait to show your followers what a good girl you were for me today,” he whispered, kissing the top of Dan’s head gently.

“I hope they like it as much as you did, Philly,” Dan mumbled, already half asleep. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Phil said softly. “Goodnight, bear.”


End file.
